Un amour de vacances
by JOJOTTE -A6077Z
Summary: Et si Kévin n'était pas monté à Paris, s'il avait obtenu son affectation comme CRS de plage, Yann et lui se seraient-ils rencontrés ?
1. Chapter 1

**AOUT 2007 , Biarritz******

******Dans l'appartement situé au dessus d'un salon de coiffure, une voix féminine se fait entendre, Mme Laporte, femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés, appelle son fils pour la énième fois.******

******-"Kévin dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard"******

******"oui,maman, j'arrive"******

******Un garçon âgé d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux coupés ras, yeux bleus, apparaît dans l 'encadrement de la porte.******

******-"écoutes maman tu me dis çà tous les matins mais pas une seule fois je ne suis arrivé en retard"******

******-"justement c'est parce que je te houspille que tu es à l'heure"******

******Kévin lève les yeux au ciel, que voulez-vous répondre à ça.******

******Il monte dans sa voiture, direction la plage. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il occupe le poste de CRS de plage, son rêve. dire qu'en raison d'une erreur administrative il a faillit être muté à Paris, heureusement tout c'était arrangé et il avait pu rester à Biarritz.******

******Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait été faire à Paris, il était bien mieux ici. De plus son métier avait un avantage plutôt agréable. Comme il était pas mal et que la pratique de la musculation lui avait donné un corps de rêve ( et ce n'est pas son égo qui parlai) les filles lui tournaient autour. Lui s'en amusait et il les laissait le draguer mais il n'était pas intéressé par elles mais par leurs copains. ****  
********Si elles savaient que le beau Kévin était homo, à cette pensée il se mis à rire.******

******il arrive à destination, gare sa voiture sur le parking réservé et va rejoindre ses collègues.****  
********A cette heure, la plage est encore déserte, les vacanciers font la grasse matinée mais petit à petit elle sera noire de monde et ils devront veiller à la sécurité des estivants parfois imprudents qui ont choisi cet endroit pour ce détendre.******

******Août 2007 commissariat du 7ième Paris******

******Le capitaine Berthier, Yann de son prénom,32 ans, brun, 1m80, réputé autant pour ses coups de gueule que par son professionnalisme, a finit son rapport.****  
********Il pousse un soupir de soulagement, dans exactement 6 mn il sera en vacances pour deux semaines. Il pense qu'il es a bien mérité car être capitaine à la BAC n'est pas une sinécure.******

******Contrairement à l'année précédente il a décidé de les passer loin de Paris afin de fuir les touristes qui envahissent la capitale à cette époque. Après avoir hésiter sur plusieurs lieux de villégiature, son choix s'est porté sur le pays basque, Biarritz plus précisément;****  
********il a réservé une chambre dans un petit hôtel non loin de a plage, et son programme pour les vacances est on ne peut plus simple, farniente et visite de la région, pour deux semaines c'est à lui de jouer les touristes.****  
********Il se lève, sort de son bureau et après un bref salut à ces collègues il rentre chez lui. es bagages sont faits, demain il part à l'aube, les routes sont moins fréquentées et il ne veut pas perdre une seconde de ses vacances.******

******Après 10 heures de voyage, Yann arrive enfin à destination, il fait beau et le peu qu'il a vu de la ville n'est fait que le conforter dans son choix. Il arrive à l'hôtel, récupère sa clé, monte ses bagages et après une sieste réparatrice par à la découverte de Biarritz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Par habitude Yann s'est réveillé de bonne heure, il s'étire comme un chat, puis se lève et file sous la douche; Il revêt un jean et un tee-shirt qui le mettent particulièrement en valeur et il descend prendre son petit déjeuner.

Son arrivée dans la salle ne passe pas inaperçue, ses cheveux encore humides et sa tenue le rendent incroyablement sexy et la gente féminine présente dans la pièce n'y est pas indifférente au grand dam des individus du sexe opposé.

la propriétaire des lieux (jolie femme, 45 ans, pulpeuse) lui offre son plus beau sourire, Yann est son type d'homme et elle compte bien le séduire, aidée en cela par les atouts dont la nature l'a généreusement dotés. Elle sait l'effet quelle provoque sur les hommes et s'approche de lui , séductrice. Yann la regarde venir vers lui, il a remarqué son petit manège et s'en amuse, mais elle pourra toujours sortir le grand jeu elle n'a aucune chancde il n'est pas intéressé.

" bien dormi Monsieur Berthier ?"

-"comme un loir, merci"

Elle le conduit à sa table, Yann mange de bonne appétit puis décide de commencer sa première journée de vacances par une ballade sur la plage.  
Il s'apprête à traverser la rue quand une voiture arrive à une vitesse supérieure à celle autorisée. Le conducteur l'aperçoit et freine juste à temps. par un réflexe du à la pratique de son métier Yann enregistre mentalement le numéro de la voiture et les traits du conducteur un peu trop pressé.

Cette fois, ça y est il est en retard. tout va de travers ce matin pour Kévin, son réveil n'a pas sonné, il a renversé du café et a été obligé de se changer puis sa voiture a décidé de faire un caprice en refusant obstinément de démarrer au premier tour de clé.  
[siz=12]Pour rattraper son retard il s'accorde pour une fois une entorse à la réglementation.  
[/size]Quand soudain surgit de nul part un piéton traverse, bordel de merde, il écrase la pédale de frein, c'était moins une, il cale.  
Il baisse les yeux juste le temps de tourner la clé de contact. quand il les relève son regard croise celui de l'homme qui traverse, un petit sourire en coin, en direction de la plage.  
il ne sait pas pourquoi mais comme par magie sa mauvaise humeur s'est envolée.

xxxx

Kévin était attendu.

-"qu'est-ce que tu foutais, t'as un 1/2 heure de retard"

Kévin souris à son meilleur ami, Antoine dis Tonio.

-"J'ai eu que des emmerdes et le pompon c'est que j'ai failli renversé quelqu'un"

-"tu as failli quoi ?"

"il a déboulé je ne sais d'où, je l'ai évité juste à temps"

-"et c'est pour ça que tu as ce sourire ravageur"

-"mais non crétin, ,quoique, si tu avais vu les yeux de ce mec, et le reste n'était pas mal non plus"

Antoine qui connait les penchants de Kévin pour les hommes le taquine

-"t'as expérimenté une nouvelle technique de drague quoi !"

Kévin lui met une tape amicale dans le dos puis ils regagnent le poste de surveillance.

Antoine était en train de regarder les voiliers qui dansaient sur les vagues de l'océan puis son regard se porte sur la plage.

"Kévin"

-"ouais"

-"c'est pas lui par hasard ?"

-"qui lui?"

-"ton super canon"

Il lui prend les jumelles des mains et comme par magie l'inconnu se rapproche de lui, il marche dans le sable les mains dans les poches de son jean le regard loin devant lui.  
-"Kévin où tu vas ?"

Mais Kévin est déjà parti , sans se retourner il lui lance

-"j'en ai pour 5 mn"

Yann le voit arriver de loin, il ne distingue pas encore son visage, juste une silhouette portant un tee-shirt avec le sigle CRS.

Kévin n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de lui et il reconnaît les traits du garçon qui ne quitte pas ses pensées depuis qu'il a croisé son regard à travers le pare-brise.

il était maintenant devant lui silencieux.

-"vous venez vous excusez ?"

-"oui et non "

"c'est à dire ?"

-"en premier lieu oui je vous présente mes excuses et en deuxième j'espèrais vous revoir"

le garçon est franc et direct et ça lui plait

-"excuses acceptées, je m'appelle Yann"

-"Kévin, vous êtes en vacances?"

-"oui pour 15 jours"

"on aura peut-être l'occasion de se revoir alors ?

"oui je l'espère"

"je dois reprendre mon poste, alors salut"

'salut"

Yann le regarde s'éloigner , quelque chose lui dit que ses vacances vont être plus agréables que prévues.

Xxxxxxxxx

Allongés sur leur lit, l'un dans sa chambre d'hôtel qui bien que décorée avec goût n'en était pas moins impersonnelle, l'autre dans la chambre qu'il occupe depuis son enfance. ils sont dans la même position, mains derrière la tête, chevilles entrecroisées, et tout deux repensent à cette journée, aux regards échangés et à la conversation sur la plage. un sourire s'affiche simultanément sur leur visage, ils roulent sur le côté et s'endorment se rejoignant en rêve.

Afin d'échapper aux attaques qui se voulaient charmeuses de la propriétaire de l'hôtel, Yann avait décidé de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre. Il avait passé la meilleure nuit depuis, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. en rêve il avait l'amour avec Kévin et cela lui avait semblé si réel que les draps en avaient gardé une trace.

-"Kévin"

-la voix de Tonio le sort de ses pensées.

-"oui"

"c'est la plage que tu dois surveiller pas la route"

"oui je sais"

"t'attends ton prince charmant ?"

"t'es pas drôle"

"écoutes t'es encore arrivé ce matin avec ce sourire idiot sur la figure, il t'as vraiment tapé dans l'œil"

Kévin ne répond rien et reporte son attention sur les vacanciers non sans avoir jeté un dernière coup d'œil derrière lui.

Yann passe entre les corps luisants de crème solaire, à la recherche d'un endroit où poser sa serviette, il trouve enfin son bonheur, à mi chemin entre l'océan et le poste de surveillance. il se déshabille sous le regard intéressé de quelques membres de la gente féminine, s'enduit lui aussi de crème solaire, et s'allonge, bien décidé à profiter du soleil.  
Kévin commence à désespérer quand enfin il le voit arriver, habillé d'un pantalon de toile clair et d'un tee-shirt sans manches, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil.  
il ne peut détacher son regard quand il le voit revêtu simplement de son maillot de bain révélant son corps finement musclé. Il doit se faire violence pour reporter son attention sur les nageurs.  
la matinée était bien avancée quand Yann , les yeux clos,sent une ombre sur son corps, il soulève ses paupières et croise le regard de Kévin, il se soulève sur ses coudes.  
"salut"

"salut"

Kévin hésite puis se lance

"je ne travaille pas demain, ça vous dirait que je vous fasse découvrir la région?"

"avec plaisir mais à une condition"

"laquelle ?"

"on se tutoie, d'accord"

"d'accord, je passe vous... te prendre ?"

"oui je suis descendu à l'hôtel " au petit basque"

"je connais, 9h c'est pas trop tôt"

"non c'est parfait"

" à demain alors"

"a demain"

Kévin repart à son poste et Yann referme les yeux.

…

Kévin avait décidé d'emmener Yann dans des endroits boudés par les touristes, il lui avait montré les villages typiques de la région qui avaient encore échapper à l'appétit des promoteurs. Kévin lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa région , ses coutumes, il était bon guide et Yann prenait un réel plaisir à l'écouter.  
Il faisait déjà très chaud, le soleil est à son zénith et Kévin décide de prendre une petite route en lacets qui monte sur les flancs de la chaîne des Pyrénées afin de profiter de la fraîcheur de la montagne.  
Kévin conduit prudemment la route est étroite et demande beaucoup d'attention si l'on ne veut pas finir dans le ravin, Yann en profite pour l'observer à loisir, son regard part de la nuque, descend lentement sur le torse pour finir sur les cuisses qu'il devine musclées sous le jean.  
Kévin sent les yeux de Yann posés sur lui et cela lui donne des picotements dans la nuque.  
Kévin s'engage dans un petit chemin forestier, continue sur quelques mètres et arrête la voiture. Ils descendent et la vue qui s'offre à eux est magnifique,  
derrière eux la majesté de la montagne, en bas la vallée et si les yeux se portent plus loin on peut distinguer l'océan.

Kévin se tourne vers Yann

-"j'ai pris de quoi manger, on peut pique-niquer ici si tu veux"

-"l'endroit est parfait et j'ai une faim de loup"

il lui a répondu d'une façon si troublante que Kévin se demande s'il parle de son estomac ou d'autre chose.  
ils font honneur à leur repas et maintenant ils sont allongés côte à côte sur la couverture que Kévin a déployé sur le sol et ils s'accordent une sieste bien méritée à l'abri des regards, bercés par le chant des oiseaux.

Yann se réveille le premier, en raison de la chaleur ils ont enlevé leur tee-shirt et il peut contempler sans retenue le corps de Kévin. celui-ci est allongé sur le dos, il dors la bouche entrouverte. Il est si désirable que Yann ne résiste pas à la tentation et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce simple contact suffit à réveiller Kévin qui ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt quand Yann approfondit le baiser.  
A bout de souffle ils se séparent, leurs yeux expriment tout le désir qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. leurs mains jusque là inactives partent à la découverte du corps de l'autre tandis que leurs lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau.  
Yann délaisse la bouche de Kévin pour couvrir son torse de baisers, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il découvre au fur et à mesure provoquant des gémissements de la part de Kévin. les mains de celui-ci s'attaquent aux boutons du jean de Yann et l'une d'elles se glisse sous le tissu et c'est au tour de celui-ci de gémir sous la caresse.  
N'y tenant plus, ils se séparent pour enlever les dernières barrières qui les empêchent d'éteindre le feu qui les consume.  
Yann se positionne entre les cuisses de Kévin puis le pénètre doucement, quand celui-ci s'est habitué à sa présence il commence ses mouvements de va-et-vient, Kévin en tremble de plaisir, les coups de reins s'intensifient et la jouissance les gagne simultanément.  
Yann se retire, s'allonge à côté de Kévin et ils restent là sans bouger, silencieux, leurs corps couverts de sueur.

Un simple regard a suffit pour raviver leur désir et ils font l'amour une nouvelle fois encore plus intensément, leurs gémissements et leurs râles de plaisir se mêlant aux bruits de la nature. Ils sont comme coupés du monde, plus rien n'existe que ce plaisir partagé, cette sensation de ne faire qu'un.

Yann s'est adossé à un arbre et Kévin a pris place entre ses jambes, la tête reposant sur son torse, leurs doigts entrecroisés sur le sien. Ils étaient bien, savourant chaque seconde le bonheur d'être ensemble.

"tu penses à quoi ? " demande Yann

" je.. je me disais que l'on viens de faire l'amour mais que je ne sais rien de toi"

"oh tu sais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, j'ai 32 ans, je suis flic et je vis à Paris et je suis tombé sous le charme du plus beau basque que j'ai jamais rencontré"

"tu flattes mon ego là, dis-moi t'as jamais eu envie de tout plaquer, de changer de vie, de quitter Paris ?"

"non, mon métier c'est toute ma vie, et je suis parisien dans l'âme et toi ?"

"je ne sais pas, Biarritz c'est toute mon enfance, tous mes amis sont ici, peut-être...;"

Kévin s'interromps quand il sent les lèvres de Yann couvrir son cou de baisers. Il sent des frissons parcourir son corps. Il se dégage de l'étreinte de Yann à contrecœur.

"Je sais ce que tu as en tête, mais n'y compte pas"

"et pourquoi ?"

"parce qu'on ne peut pas rester ici éternellement, il faut qu'on rentre"

"dommage"

Ils se lèvent en riant, échange un baiser, amassent leur affaires et reprennent la route de Biarritz.  
Le voyage se fait en silence, non qu'ils n'avaient rien à ce dire mais ce silence permettait de conserver un peu plus longtemps la magie de leurs étreintes.

Kévin a garé sa voiture devant l'hôtel de Yann. Celui-ci se penche et dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Kévin

"merci pour la balade et le reste"

"de rien ce fut un plaisir" Kévin hésite puis se jette à l'eau "demain soir on fait une petite soirée sur la plage avec des copains, tu peut venir si tu veux"

-"pourquoi pas, à demain"

Un dernier baiser et Yann sort du véhicule sous le regard médusé de la propriétaire de l'hôtel dépité de voir tous ses espoirs réduits en fumée.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kévin"

"oui maman"

"arrêtes de tourner ta cuillère dans ton bol tu vas finit par l'user"

Kévin pose sa cuillère sur la table en poussant un soupir;

"ça ne va pas ?"

"si ça va t'en fait pas maman"

Il se rend compte que sa mère continue de l'observer, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas lui cacher bien longtemps de qui le tracasse, il hésite puis se décide :

"maman"

"oui mon grand"

"qu'est -ce que tu ferais s'il t'arrivait une chose fabuleuse mais que tu sais qu'elle va s'arrêter bientôt ?"

" tu as rencontré quelqu'un "

Kévin sourit, sa mère lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Prenant son sourire pour une confirmation à ses paroles elle continue :

"il est en vacances et repars bientôt c'est ça ?"

"Encore gagné."

"écoutes si j'étais toi je profiterais du moment présent"

"merci maman"

lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ils sont une dizaine, filles et garçons qui chantent et rient , assis autour d'un feu allumé sur la plage. Yann hésite à les rejoindre, ils sont si jeunes et si complices, mais Kévin l'a vu , il se lève et pars à sa rencontre.

"je suis content que tu sois venu, viens je vais te présenter"

Il prend Yann par la main et l'entraîne vers le cercle de lumière formé par les flammes.

"alors, il ya Fabrice, Isabelle, Nathan, Julien, Amélie, Christophe, Alexandre, Amandine et pour finir Antoine dit Tonio, voilà je vous présente Yann"

"salut" , Salut auquel répond celui de la petite bande.

Yann se tourne vers Kévin

"je peux te parler 5 mn en tête à tête ?"

"d'accord"

Ils marchent le long de la plage, après avoir pris une grande inspiration Yann se décide à parler.

"voilà comme tu le sais je ne suis là que pour très peu de temps et je ne voudrais pas que ça devienne trop sérieux entre nous"

"je comprends tu vas retourner à Paris et tu va m'oublier"

" non je ne pourrai jamais oublier ces vacances, mais tu sais une relation à distance ce n'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère être franc avoir toi avant que tu ne t'attaches trop"

_"et que je m'attache trop aussi""_

"alors autant profiter du temps qui nous reste"

Yann prend le visage de Kévin entre ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement puis main dans la main ils retournent auprès des autres.

Dès que l'emploi du temps de Kévin le permettait ils se sont revus et ils ont fait l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois et maintenant l'heure du départ approche.  
Yann charge ses bagages dans sa voiture puis s'approche de Kévin, il met la main dans sa poche et il en sort un petit paquet qu'il lui tend.  
Kévin l'ouvre , à l'intérieur deux moitiés d'un médaillon en argent attachés chacune par une chaîne. Yann en prend une et la passe autour du cou de Kévin puis celui-ci en fait de même pour lui.

ils ne se parlent pas, ils se sourient simplement, échange un dernier baiser puis Yann monte dans sa voiture après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, il démarre.  
La voiture est hors de sa vue quand Kévin réalise qu'il ne connaît que son prénom.  
Sa main touche la moitié du médaillon, seul souvenir de cet amour de vacances. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yann avait pris la route de paris en ayant l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de lui-même à Biarritz, Kévin quand à lui n'était plus le même, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt à ses yeux. Puis doucement la vie avait repris son cours, les semaines puis les mois s'étaient écoulés.

L'un et l'autre avaient cru pouvoir, non pas oublier ils savaient que cela leur était impossible, mais combler le vide provoqué par l'absence de l'autre dans d'autres bras. Mais s'ils croyaient à chaque fois retrouver dans leurs amants d'un soir, un regard, un sourire, ils se rendaient compte que ce n'étaient que de pâles copies.

Ils ne s'étaient rien jurés, rien promis. tout ce qui restait de leur histoire, de cet amour de vacances, à part leurs souvenirs, c'était la moitié de médaillon qu'ils portaient autour du cou. Aucun des deux n'avaient pu se résoudre à l'enlever car ils leurs suffisaient de la toucher, de sentir son contact sur leur peau nue pour que remonte à la surface l'intensité de leurs étreintes et le goût de leurs baisers volés.

ils n'avaient pas chercher à se revoir, pas d'appels, pas de lettres, respectant ainsi la volonté de Yann.

La dernière liaison sérieuse de celui-ci lui avait trop laissé de cicatrices pour qu'il s'engage à nouveau, même si le visage de Kévin devait le hanter toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quinze jours de bonheur c'était peu dans la vie d'un homme mais il préférait cela que de souffrir à nouveau. Kévin ne connaissait que son prénom, Yann, ce prénom qu'il murmurait quand ses rêves lui permettaient d'être encore une fois dans ses bras.

Il aurait pu exigé de la propriétaire de l'hôtel où Yann était descendu qu'elle lui donne tout ce qu'il voulait savoir mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Quelque chose lui disait que si le destin les avait fait se rencontrer , un jour peut-être ils les réunirait de nouveau.

**3 ans plus tard Biarritz**

"maman, le facteur est passé ?"

'oui le courrier est sur la table de la cuisine"

Après avoir écarté les enveloppes qui ne le concernait pas, Kévin trouve enfin celle qu'il attendait, avec un peu d'appréhension il l'ouvre, cette lettre va peut-être décidé de son avenir.

Il avait pris la décision de passer un concours interne afin de devenir lieutenant de police, il l'avait réussi et le courrier qu'il tenant entre les mains contenait l'endroit de son affectation.

Après les formalités d'usage il peut lire ;

-Veuillez vous rendre à la daté précitée au commissariat du 7ième arrondissement, Paris.

Paris, dan son esprit Paris est associé à Yann, cet homme qui il y a 3 ans est entré dans sa vie et en ai ressorti 15 jours plus tard sans se douter du vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. La capitale est grande, quelle chance a t-il de le revoir , une sur...; il ne veut même pas y penser, pour 'instant il doit organiser son départ, il doit être là-bas dans 15 jours

**3 ans plus tard Paris**

La sonnerie de son portable a sonné mais Yann a du mal a émerger, il a encore rêvé de Kévin mais le réveil est amer, plus les mois passent, plu sil se demande s'il n'a pas fait une erreur trois ans plus tôt en mettant fin à cette histoire à peine commencée.

Il se lève, se dirige vers la salle de bains, le miroir lui renvoie son image, il peut voir un visage que la nuit n'a pas apaisé, ses traits sont tirés, il aurait besoin de vacances.

Un pli se forme au coin de sa bouche, des vacances, depuis Biarritz, il ne les a prise que contraint et forcé et n'a plus quitté Paris. Maintenant il ne vit que pour son boulot de flic.

Après être passé sous la douche, il s'habille et pars pour le commissariat sans même prendre le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner

Kévin était arrivé à Paris depuis deux jours, il logeait chez son cousin Emilien, celui-ci avait proposé de l'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un appartement.

Il s'est arrêté sur le trottoir n'osant pas encore franchir la porte de l'immeuble.

Il a quitté Biarritz un pincement au cœur en laissant sa famille, ses amis, ils vont lui manquer mais c'était nécessaire il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, nouveau job, nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie.

il finit par entrer avant que son hésitation ne devienne suspecte et après s'être renseigné à l'accueil se dirige vers le bureau du commissaire, il frappe à la porte.

"entrez"

Le commissaire ou plutôt la, car c'est une femme, se lève pour l'accueillir.

"vous êtes Kévin Laporte ? enchantée de vous avoir parmi mon équipe"

"merci"

"ah lieutenant Maurier"

Kévin tourne la tête vers la jeune femme qui après avoir frappé entre dans la pièce.

"vous avez demandé à me voir ?"

"oui voici notre nouveau lieutenant, Kévin Laporte, qui nous arrive de Biarritz, il va partagé votre bureau. faites- lui visiter les locaux et présenter- le aux capitaines des différents services ."

Laura l'examine des pieds à la tête et le trouve tout à fait à son goût. Ca lui changera de son prédécesseur muté dans un autre arrondissement, gars sympa mais pas à proprement parlé une gravure de mode.

Après avoir pris congé Kévin suis Laura et la visite commence, d'abord les locaux, administration, cafétéria etc, puis les différents services, ils sont maintenant dans celui de la Brigade Anti Criminalité, la BAC.

Avisant un bureau vide, Laura interpelle un policier.

"le capitaine Berthier n'est pas encore arrivé ?"

"si mais vous l'avez raté de peu, il viens de partir avec Simon et Gardi"

"bon et bien tu le verras une autre fois, mais je te préviens c'est un bon flic mais il est loin d'être commode"

Ils retournent dans leur service où il fait la connaissance des capitaines Franchard et Duval, ses supérieurs directs.

Fidèle à sa réputation Yann est d'humeur massacrante, son indic lui a posé un lapin et en plus il n'aime pas que l'on se foute de sa gueule.

Son équipe fait profil bas en entrant dans son bureau pour leur réunion quotidienne, car même si l'on a rien à se reprocher, avec il lui il vaut mieux se tenir à carreaux surtout quand il est dans ses mauvais jours, malgré cela ils le respectent car c'est un super flic et un homme juste.

Après leurs avoir donner ses ordres pour la journée, yann prend un rapport pendant que ses hommes quittent la pièce sauf un.

"vous avez oublié de me dire quelque chose ?"

"oui le lieutenant Maurier de la PJ vous cherchait tout à l'heure"

"qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?"

"oh juste vous présentez leur nouveau lieutenant"

L'homme quitte la pièce et referme la porte.

Yann se plonge dans son dossier et murmure pour lui-même.

"rien à foutre du petit nouveau"

Kévin a terminé le rapport de sa première affaire, il recule son fauteuil, croise ses mains derrière sa tête et ferme les yeux.

Cela fait seulement 15 jours qu'il est arrivé et il a été bien accueilli par ses autres collègues. il a fait ses débuts sur le terrain en équipe avec Laura en arrêtant un spécialiste du vol à l'arrachée qui opérait près d'un marché, pour se faire ils avaient joué les amoureux tout en effectuant leur surveillance et l'avaient pris en flagrant délit.

Il appréciait beaucoup Laura malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à poser des questions indiscrètes comme ce fameux jour où elle avait remarqué ce qu'il portait autour du cou.

"c'est joli, c'est un cadeau ? de ta copine ?"

Il avait soupiré mais avait quand même répondu à la question.

"oui c'est un cadeau, non ce n'est pas de ma copine étant donné que je n'en n'ai pas"

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine réjouie de Laura lorsqu'il avait répondu négativement à la deuxième partie de la question.

"aie"

Laura vient de le pincer le ramenant brutalement sur terre.

"au lieu de rêvasser va porter le rapport à Franchard"

'ok chef"

le capitaine Franchard a laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte et il est en plein conversation avec un homme dont il ne voit que le dos.

kévin donne un petit coup bref sur la porte pour signaler sa présence, Franchard l'aperçoit et lui fait signe d'entrer.

"vous ne connaissez pas encore le capitaine Berthier , je crois"

L'homme se retourne et Kévin sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et ses jambes se mettent à trembler. Il voudrait dire quelque chose, un bonjour peut-être, mais il ne peut pas. Yann est devant lui.

Il ne sait pas quel comportement adopter, faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, jouer l'indifférent, faire comme si...

Il ne se pose plus de questions, Yann avance vers lui la main tendue.

Cette poignée de mains dure plus longtemps que la politesse ne l'exige, le contact de leurs paumes à quelque chose d'irréel et ils n'osent pas rompre le charme.

Yann se décide enfin, dit quelques mots à Franchard que Kévin n'entend pas et sort de la pièce .

Il dépose son rapport sur le bureau, prend congé de son supérieur et quitte la pièce à son tour pour rejoindre Laura.

"t'en fais une tête, on dirais que t'as vu un fantôme"

"c'est presque ça" dit-il dans un murmure

Après être sorti du bureau Yann quitte le commissariat, il a besoin de prendre l'air.

de revoir Kévin a réveillé des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir enfouit au plus profond de lui, mais aussi ses doutes. .

Quelle décision doit-il prendre ? il est sur de lui d'habitude, il n'a pas oublier mais en est-il de même pour Kévin et lui est-il prêt à renouer une relation ? les amours de vacances sont souvent voués à l'échec quand on est confronté à la vie quotidienne. Et après tout ils ne connaissent pratiquement rien de l'autre. Il est seulement sûr d'une chose il ne veut plus souffrir à nouveau.

Yann prend un café avec son équipe quand il voit Kévin arriver avec Laura. Pas de salut, juste un simple regard. Il l'observe pendant qu'il discute avec Laura ou plutôt elle lui parle car Kévin fixe un point imaginaire et semble loin du commissariat.

Il a perdu son côté juvénile qui l'avait séduit au premier abord sur la plage, il dégage maintenant de lui une certaine maturité et une impression de force tranquille qui le rendent encore plus désirable. Yann ne peut détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres, il sait que s'il ferme les yeux il pourra encore sentir leur douceur sur les siennes. Il doit se faire violence pour détourner son regard de lui avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui reste quand il se trouve en sa présence. Cette situation ne peut pas durer

Kévin voit les lèvres de Laura bouger mais son esprit est ailleurs, il repense à la conversation qu'il a eu au téléphone la veille au soir avec son meilleur ami, Antoine.

« Tonio, c'est Kévin »

"Kévin, je me demandais quand tu allais m'appeler, alors le boulot, Paris"

« Le boulot ça va, les collègues sont sympas, surtouT Laura, je t'en reparlerai mais voilà…. »

Il hésite mais avec Antoine ils sont amis depuis la maternelle et ils se racontent tout..

« tu te rappelles le mec avec qui je suis sorti il y a trois ans ? »

« celui que t'avais failli écraser, Yann c'est ça ? »

« oui c'est ça et bien je l'ai revu »

« tu l'as revu où ça ? »

« il travaille dans mon commissariat »

« ben merde alors »

"comme tu dis"

« et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« rien justement et je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu sais comme j'étais accro et de le revoir…. »

« pour accro tu y étais, après son départ tu n'étais plus le même »

« tu tiens toujours à lui ? »

« quand je l'ai vu j'ai su que mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours aussi forts »

« pourquoi tu lui dis pas ? »

« tu crois »

« écoutes un conseil fonces, tu verras bien et tu saura à quoi t'en tenir »

« merci Tonio »

« toujours là pour toi mon pote »

« A+ »

« bye »

« Kévin tu m'écoutes ? »

« hein ! »

'je ne pensais pas que ma conversation était aussi rasoir »

« excuses j'avais la tête ailleurs »

« j'ai vu, bon t'es pardonné pour cette fois, allez viens faut qu'on retourne bosser »

Kévin fait les cent pas sur le palier, il se demande encore s'il a pris la bonne décision. Il a réussi à avoir son adresse et il sais qu'il est rentré chez lui.

Il se secoue mentalement « allez à trois je frappe, 1 , 2 ,…3 »

Son doigt heurte le bois de la porte.

« une minute j'arrive »

Quelques bruits, puis des pas qui se rapprochent, son cœur bat de plus en plus vite, la porte s'ouvre.


	4. Chapter 4

Kévin s'étais préparé à cette rencontre, il avait répété ce qu'il allait lui dire mais quand Yann apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte simplement vêtu d'un jean , il oublie tout.

Il sort visiblement de la douche, de fines gouttelettes d'eau brillent dans ses cheveux et descendent lentement sur sa nuque.

Kévin avale sa salive afin de masquer son trouble.

"je peux entrer ?"

Yann s'efface et il pénètre dans l'appartement, la pièce est peu meublée, la décoration est sobre mais de bon goût.

Son regard se reporte sur Yann qui l'observe les bras croisés.

"qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Le ton est loin d'être chaleureux, pas hostile non plus, plutôt indifférent comme s'il cherchait à se donner une contenance.

"je voulais te parler"

"il n'y a rien à dire de plus qu'il y a trois ans, on était d'accord"

"il ne nous restait que quelques jours ou plutôt quelques heures à passer ensemble et je voulais être avec toi alors je t'ai dis oui"

"je te le répète encore une fois, on ne pouvait pas continuer"

"mais pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui te pousses à agir ainsi Yann ?"

"ces vacances ont été les plus belles de ma vie, mais c'est fini"

"ce n'est pas vrai, quand tu m'as serré la main dans le bureau de Franchard j'ai pas rêvé, tu étais aussi troublé que moi"

'j'étais surpris de te voir c'est tout"

"tu te mens à toi même Yann, oses me dire en face que je ne représente rien pour toi, sinon pourquoi m'as- tu offert ce cadeau dont tu portes l'autre moitié autour du cou ?"

Yann porte la main à son médaillon, Kévin a vu juste, il tient à lui beaucoup plus qu'il ne croyait. depuis trois ans Kévin s'invite régulièrement dans ses rêves; Il n'a pas éprouvé de tels sentiments depuis...ses doigts se crispent un peu plus sur la chaîne mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à le lui dire, c'est encore trop tôt.

"je suis désolé"

"pas autant que moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai passé autant de temps à espérer te revoir, tu n'en vaux pas la peine, j'avais un autre souvenir de toi. Tiens tu peux le reprendre."

Il enlève sa chaîne et la pose sur la table basse.

"excuses- moi d'avoir gâché ta soirée"

il part sans se retourner pour ne pas lui montrer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

Yann a esquissé un geste pour le retenir mais c'est trop tard, il prend le médaillon que Kévin a laissé, il ferme la porte que celui-ci a laissé ouverte, s'y adosse puis se laisse glisser sur le sol, il voudrait pleurer mais il y a longtemps que ses larmes sont taries. il serre les poings, encore une fois il a laissé s'échapper sa seule chance d'être heureux.

….

T'will be cold tonight  
Sun did shine, the day was short  
Summer died today  
Noone else but me could  
feel it

I hold your hand you drift away  
The more I beg you here to stay  
I watch me losing you  
As I say  
You are the one

So I close my eyes and fall  
Into the darkest place of all  
Close my eyes for no more tears  
Thought that nothing brings me down  
Now that I'm so close to the ground  
I hope all sorrow disappears

I pray the sun to shine  
Pray the shade to go away  
But this my light has gone  
This my sun  
has gone forever

Yann est allongé sur son lit, depuis que Kévin est parti il passe cette chanson en boucle, il pourrait croire qu'elle a été écrite spécialement pour lui, pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent.  
Il finit par s'endormir serrant le médaillon de Kévin dans son poing fermé.

Kévin lui aussi dors, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, quel est l'imbécile qui a dis que les hommes ne devaient pas pleurer, il avait bien le droit d'extérioriser sa peine, le droit de pleurer son amour perdu.

-  
La tension est palpable entre les deux hommes, ils se sont croisés ce matin à plusieurs reprises, à croire qu'un lutin farceur prend plaisir à les confronter. Laura les observe en se demandant ce qui peut bien se passer entre eux, elle ne comprend pas, Kévin n'est pas le genre à avoir des problèmes avec ses collègues et Yann même s'il est enclin à s'emporter cela ne dure jamais longtemps.  
Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent elle prend Kévin par le bras, ils ont une mission à doivent arrêter un petit voyou qui viennent de braquer une supérette, et qui a été identifié grâce à la caméra de surveillance.  
Ils sont devant la porte de son domicile.

"police ouvrez"

Pas de réponse, ils entrent arme à la main, un coup de feu claque, Laura s'effondre. Kévin se lance à la poursuite du tireur mais il a filé par la fenêtre ouverte.  
Kévin retourne vers Laura se penche vers elle, Dieu Merci elle est seulement touché à l'épaule, il prend son portable et appelle les secours.

Yann s'apprête à quitter le commissariat quand il voit de la lumière dans le bureau de Kévin. Par la porte ouverte il l'aperçoit, assis, les coudes sur son bureau, la tête entre  
les mains . Comme tout le monde il sait ce qui s'est passé, il se doute que Kévin s'en veut de n'avoir pas pu éviter que Laura soit blessée même si c'est un des risques du métier.

Il s'approche lentement, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire alors il pose sa main sur son épaule et la presse doucement. sous le contact Kévin relève la tête et le regard qu'ils échangent vaut tous les paroles du monde.  
Yann se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes comme une caresse. Il veut se redresser mais Kévin l'en empêche et leurs bouches se trouvent à nouveau.  
Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et Yann après un dernier regard quitte la pièce. 

Yann se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, il allume sa lampe de chevet et tente de calmer les battements de son coeur. Ce rêve était si réel, il s'était revu embrassant Kévin dans son bureau, il partait avec lui puis ils faisaient l'amour lentement comme si le temps leur appartenait mais au moment le plus intense le visage de Kévin s'effaçait pour faire place à celui qu'il n'appelait plus désormais que l'Autre, l'Autre qui partait dans un rire démentiel et il s'était réveillé en sueur le coeur battant à se rompre.

C'est à cause de lui qu'il refusait de s'engager, de cette blessure au cœur infligée il y a presque 8 ans. Il lui avait donné tout son amour, il lui avait fait croire que c'était réciproque, s'était joué de lui avant de lui cracher son mépris à la figure. après il n'avait eu que des aventures de passage, des histoires de cul pour parler franchement .pas d'amour jusqu'à ce que Kévin entre dans sa vie, il était tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard. Paradoxalement c'était par amour qu'il n'avait pas voulu continuer leur histoire pour que ces jours où ils étaient ensembles et heureux restent gravés comme tels dans sa mémoire.

Kévin était resté assis un moment en se demandant s'il n'avais pas rêvé puis il s'était décidé à quitter le commissariat. Il avait rendu visite à Laura à l'hôpital, sa blessure était sans gravité et elle pourrait reprendre son service dans quelques jours. Laura lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait été touchée, c'est elle qui avais voulu entrer la première.

Emilien est en déplacement , il a donc l'appartement pour lui tout seul. Il se fait un plateau repas en regardant un vieux film à la télé puis une émission débile qui au moins avait le mérite de l'aider à penser à autre chose qu'aux événements de la journée.

Il éteint la télévision, se déshabille et passe sous la douche. L'eau sur son corps lui fait un bien fou, peu à peu ses muscles se détendent, il ne pense plus à rien. Ses yeux se ferment et le visage de Yann apparaît et malgré la chaleur de l'eau il se met à frissonner.

en l'espace d'une seconde il a retrouvé le goût du baiser de Yann sur ses lèvres.

il est maintenant convaincu que quelque chose dans son passé empêche Yann d'être heureux. Il coupe l'eau, sort de la douche, se sèche enfile des vêtements propres et sort de l'appartement..

Ce n'est que devant l'immeuble de Yann qu'il se rend compte de l'heure tardive. Tant pis il a pris sa décision et même s'il doit le tirer du lit il doit lui parler

-"Yann ouvres, c'est Kévin"

-« …. »

"je sais que tu ne dors pas, j'ai vu de la lumière, ouvres"

Résigné Kévin s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand Yann apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"entres tu vas réveiller les voisins"

Kévin pénètre dans l'appartement et Yann referme la porte derrière lui.

"Yann il faut qu'on..."

Kévin n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Yann s'est jeté sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse, la surprise passée il répond à son baiser et ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux.

Ils s'écartent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle et Yann en profite pour débarasser Kévin de son blouson, ses mains glissent sous le tee-shirt et trouvent sa peau nue.

Leurs bouches se rejoignent de nouveau , Yann prend Kévin par la main et l'entraîne à reculons vers sa chambre, parsemant le sol de leurs vêtements.

Enlacés ils tombent sur le lit, la bouche de Yann dépose des baisers sur la ligne imaginaire qui part de la pomme d'Adam jusqu'au nombril où elle s'attarde infligeant une douce torture à Kévin qui gémit. Puis d'un coup de reins Kévin reverse la situation, ses mains explorent chaque parcelle de sa peau puis sa bouche prends la relève pour enfin atteindre son membre tendu. Lorsque il lève la tête il croise le regard de Yann, et il y voit une demande muette, alors sans le quitter des yeux il s'installe entre ses cuisses et le pénètre doucement lui soutirant des râles de plaisir, et ensemble ils atteignent le 7ième ciel. Puis trois petits mots dis de part et d'autre viennent rompre le silence de l'appartement avant qu'ils ne s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

UN AN APRES

Une voiture s'engage sur un petit chemin forestier à flanc de montagne pour s'arrêter dans une petite clairière avec un panorama exceptionnel. Deux hommes en descendent chargés de paniers et de couvertures.

ils sont revenus là où tout à commencé, comme un pèlerinage.

Même lieu, même repas et maintenant même gestes, mêmes baisers sur leurs corps offerts, mêmes gémissements sous leurs caresses et même râles de plaisir.

La seule différence c'est qu'ils ne se quitterons pas à la fin des vacances, ils retourneront dans l'appartement qu'ils occupent tout les deux désormais.

Ensemble ils ont surmonté tout les obstacles, le passé, les regards hostiles et les propos malveillants.

Ils s'aiment et c'est le plus important.

Yann et Kévin sont heureux tout simplement..


End file.
